vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayla
Ayla fight while alive! Win and live. Lose and die. Rule of life. No change rule. Ayla is a Party Member from the SNES RPG Chrono Trigger, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a former Gurl Gamer Champion, being the longest reign in WVGCW history, and first wrestler in the Female Division to defend the belt twice. She had been in a tag team with Tifa Lockhart known as Bronze Fist. In Chrono Trigger Ayla is a cavewoman from 65 Million BC and the leader of primitive humanity. She had been in constant conflict with the Reptites, a race of dinosaur people, until the intervention of a group of time-traveling heroes led by a man named Crono. Crono and his friends came to Ayla's time to destroy an extraterrestrial entity that impacted into Earth during her present which wiped out the Reptites and would eventually destroy the entire world eons later. Ayla agreed to join Crono's group to stop the creature, which she dubbed Lavos. The heroes eventually confronted Lavos in the year 1999 AD and successfully changed the future. In WVGCW Season 2: 2013 A.D. Ayla debuted on August 8th against Sindel. Unimpressed by Sindel's magic, she went on a strong offensive for most of the match until she finally put Sindel into the Tyrano Rack, forcing her to submit. Her next match was against Samus Aran, and in a classic match, Ayla was victorious over the bounty hunter. During the 6-Woman Battle Royale on September 9th , Ayla won easily, first taking out Ulala, who managed to escape the Tyrano Rack, but was too drained to kick out. Meanwhile, She-Hulk took out Franziska Von Karma and Meryl, and then She-Hulk focused on her fellow superheavyweight, leaving Jade to get taken out by Ayla. Ayla then took advantage of She-Hulk's exhaustion to win the match. A singles match between the two heavyweights would only be a matter of time... And come Breakdown, that will be the case, as the two superheavyweights will finally clash one on one. Will Ayla's unbeaten streak live on? It did. After an epic battle, Ayla defeated She-Hulk at WVGCW Breakdown, truly with a claim to being the Strongest There Is... Season 3: The Strongest There Is But her first loss was around the corner...from a Portal Gun-using mute. Chell, who was unbeaten in singles, faced off against the unbeaten Ayla, and toppled the cavewoman in a shocker. However, this wouldn't halt Ayla, as her performance earned her a chance for a title shot on her first appearance in 2014. Ayla dominated in the Triple Threat, first, with Tifa Lockhart's help, avenging her loss at Chell's hands, and then taking advantage to make Tifa tap out. Ayla now had the Gurl Gamer Champion, Terra Branford, in her sights, and would get her chance not at a WVGCW Show, but at End Game 6, as Terra finally returned from injury to face her. At first, the cavewoman seemed like she was completely outgunned by the Esper hybrid, landing one blow for every five Terra did, but the cavewoman would endure. When Terra attempted a second Riot Blade, Ayla seized her chance, grabbing Terra out of mid-air and hammering her with a History's Strongest Slam. The momentum fully switched to Ayla afterwards, and she would promptly sweep the match 2-0 to win. Ayla's swift climb was complete: she was the strongest, and the champion. A month later, she met the number one contender Bayonetta in a 2/3 falls Hell in a Cell match at Breakdown 2/3. After a long, back and forth brawl taking place in and out of the ring, including a moment where the two traded falls via dealing finishers, Ayla successfully defended her title, winning 2-1. Season 4: The End of Time Ayla's next opponent was former Gurl Gamer Champion Lightning in a match where, if Lightning won, she'd be in the next Gurl Gamer title match. Ayla defeated Lightning, and continued attacking her after the match was over, yelling that Ayla was the strongest, and no one could beat her. The crowds were left confused by this sudden outburst, until it was revealed during a confrontation with her next challenger Ivy Valentine the following episode that she was angry with Ivy for denying her a Title Match with Chell, the only person to ever beat her. Calling out Ivy's constant claims of her being the best, they broke out into a scuffle backstage, with Ayla coming out on top. Ivy may talk talk, but she didn't walk walk. To repay her, Chell attacked Ivy during an interview on the night of their title match, an act which, along with her beating her in the past, earned Ayla's respect. During an interview later that night, Ayla called Ivy out, knowing that despite Chell's attack on her, her stubbornness meant that she would fight anyway, an act that would prove costly for Ivy, as during their match Ayla brutally tore her apart to defend her title for the second time, and the fans blew a sigh of relief. After this, when Ivy attempted to complain, Ayla pointed out she had offered to allow Ivy to rest. After this, Ivy was confronted by Chell, and when Ivy turned around, Faith, Meryl, and Tifa were following Ayla to the ring. Ivy saw the writing on the wall, and left on a training trip. Ayla would then offer Chell a title shot at Breakdown IV,in an Iron Woman match. Chell accepted, and come Breakdown IV, Chell defeated Ayla again, losing her title. Season 5: Lost in Time After losing the Title, Ayla seemingly vanished from the public eye; nobody could find her, and she was nowhere to be seen for months. However, she would make her reappearance at Breakdown F.I.V.E. after being called in for a favour by Terra Branford, who wanted no interference in her match against Gruntilda, and so Ayla jumped Bayonetta backstage to prevent her from using her infamous Witch Time to give Grunty an advantage. When Bayo did not come out to assist Gruntilda, Ayla instead emerged to tell Green Chest she was on her own. Season 6: What Lies Beyond? As you might guess, Bayonetta was not very happy about Ayla interfering with the New Witch Order's plans, and she confronted the Cavewoman backstage and challenged her to another fight, this time in a Steel Cage Match, which Ayla accepted. However, ring rust had obviously taken effect on her, as she was straight-up outclassed by the Umbran Witch, as she climbed out the cage in a resounding defeat for Ayla. Record Gallery AylaStare.png|Ayla's Battle Stare 619CatchReversal.gif